Bisexual Panty
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Stocking has a belief that her sister is indeed bisexual.


BISEXUAL PANTY

"Goddammit," muttered Stocking as she looked into her fridge in her bedroom.

There were originally 20 chocolate dildos in there, and now there were only 19.

Did I mention that chocolate dildos come in either dark chocolate or white chocolate and that they have a cream filling?

"That bitch has stolen it," thought Stocking as she left her room and walked over to Panty's.

Panty and Garter were away shopping, so Stocking had easy access into Panty's room. She was forbidden to go into either Panty and Garter's room and they were forbidden to go into Stocking's room.

Stocking entered Panty's room and went over to her chest of drawers. She opened the top drawer and found a chocolate dildo, still in its plastic wrapping.

"Ah ha," said Stocking as she picked it up.

As she lifted it out of the drawer, she noticed a scrapbook. Then she got curious.

"It's probably that scrapbook filled with magazine clippings of cocks," she thought as she decided to take the scrapbook out of the drawer and open it.

But to Stocking's surprise, it wasn't full of magazine clippings of cocks at all. It was full of magazine clippings all right, but the first page was of magazine clippings of Megan Fox. Most of them were of her dressed in sexy clothing. There was even clippings of her filming her fake nude scene in Jennifer's Body where she wore a flesh coloured bra.

Stocking got puzzled.

"Maybe Panty likes her hair," she thought. "Her hair__is__ awesome."

Stocking turned to the next page and it was clippings of Olivia Wilde also dressed in sexy clothing.

"Maybe she likes her eyes. She's got beautiful eyes," she thought as she turned the next page.

The next page was clippings of Emma Stone, the next page, Taylor Swift, the next it was Aly Michalka, the next it was a younger Milla Jovovich, the next, Mila Kunis, the next, Eva Green, the next, Scarlet Johansson as Black Widow the next, Sienna Guillory as Jill Valentine, the next, Kate Beckinsale in Underworld.

Stocking got more and more concerned as she turned page to page.

Suddenly, she could hear Panty and Garter entering the lounge. She quickly put the scrapbook back in the drawer and took the chocolate dildo with her. As she left the room, Panty and Garter had reached the top of the stairs.

"What the fuck were you doin' in my room, bitch?" demanded Panty.

"A certain someone has stolen one of my chocolate dildos," said Stocking as she held up the chocolate dildo in front of Panty's face.

"Bitch, I bought that chocolate dildo for myself," said Panty.

"Well then who stole my...?"

"It was me," said Garter. "I had the munchies last night and you bitches always hog all the sweet stuff. So, whilst you were in the living room, I snuck into your room and took one. But I bought you one to make up for it."

He held up a chocolate dildo. Panty snatched her chocolate dildo off Stocking and walked to her room.

"And by the way, birdshit face, I'm going to lock this door anytime I leave the house and I'm taking the key with me," she said.

Stocking took Garter's chocolate dildo and went to her own room.

She sat on her bed and wondered what was up with that scrapbook. Could her sister be bi? She needed more evidence.

The next day, Panty left the house to go on the streets for a shag. She had locked the door to her room and took the key with her. Stocking was in the garage with Chuck. She had her katanas at the ready and CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! She chopped Chuck into little pieces.

She put the pieces in a plastic bag and brought it upstairs. At the door of Panty's room, she took out the pieces of Chuck and squeezed them through the keyhole. When Chuck was inside the keyhole, he was able to unlock the door. The door opened and Stocking had access into Panty's room. She was like a safe cracker.

She walked over to Panty's DVD wardrobe. She opened it up and it was a library of DVDs. Normally, Panty's DVD collection consisted of porn films and movies with male frontal nudity. She even had films like Magic Mike, Brokeback Mountain and The Dreamers. The latter featured an extreme close up on an erect penis. Well, it __was__ a Bernardo Bertolucci film.

Then Stocking noticed that the wardrobe had The Resident Evil films, Species, B Monkey, Showgirls, Lifeforce, Black Swan and Make It Happen.

"The only thing missing is Xena: Warrior Princess," she thought.

Stocking had a small video camera. She walked over to the shelf which had dildos on it. She lifted one of the dildos and placed the small camera in the helmet.

She put the dildo back on the shelf and faced the front of it at Panty's TV.

She and Chuck then left the room.

Stocking closed the door. She had to chop Chuck into little pieces again and squeeze him into the keyhole so that he could lock the door.

Later that night after dinner, Panty went upstairs to her room. After she went inside, Stocking went upstairs to her own room. She got on her bed and turned on her ipad. She could see the footage of Panty in her bedroom on her ipad. Stocking was recording the footage at that moment.

Yeah, I know. Security footage on an ipad. It's a fanfic, so shut your mouth.

Anyway, on the ipad, Stocking could see Panty locking her door and walking over to her DVD wardrobe. She took out Lifeforce and put the disc in the DVD player.

For those of you who don't know, Lifeforce is an 80's sci-fi horror film where the main villainess, played by Mathilda May, spends the whole film completely naked. Full frontal too.

Stocking started to get concerned. Chuck lay on her lap and she stroked him like a Bond villain would.

Panty took off her clothes and sat on her chair completely naked. Using her remote control with her free hand, she got to the scene where Mathilda's character was walking upstairs completely starkers.

To Stocking's shock and delight, Panty started masturbating to the scene.

"Oh my God! Oh my fucking God!" laughed Stocking as she watched Panty wanking. She knew that she could blackmail her sister with this.

The next morning, Panty was at the kitchen table eating cereal. Stocking came into the kitchen with the ipad in her hands. She had a crafty grin on her face.

"What the fuck do you want?" asked Panty.

"Did anything interesting last night?" asked Stocking.

"Yeah, I watched a DVD," said Panty.

"Was it a movie starring the sexy French actress Mathilda May?" asked Stocking.

"Maybe," said Panty getting a little alarmed.

Her heart started to beat very fast and her back felt hot. She tried to eat her cereal causally. But we all know it's hard to eat anything when you're nervous, because your mouth is dry and your stomach is all topsy-turvy.

"Were you doing THIS?" asked Stocking as she held up the ipad and showed Panty the footage of her masturbating to Mathilda May.

She was like a detective who caught her murderer.

Panty choked on her cereal. She got embarrassed and angry.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she screamed.

"And what about the scrapbook of Megan Fox, Olivia Wilde, Emma Stone, the two Millas and those other women?" asked Stocking with a shit eating grin.

Panty knew the game was up.

"What are you gonna do? Put the video on Youtube?" she asked. "Do it. See if I care. I don't give a fuck."

"But why? Why do you finger yourself at girls?" asked Stocking. "Are you bi?"

"No," said Panty. "And even if I __was __bi, what's the problem?"

"There's no problem," said Stocking.

"Yes, I like to pleasure myself to women sometimes," admitted Panty. "A few months ago, I was masturbating whilst thinking about dicks. And I couldn't come no matter how hard I tried. So I gave up and read a magazine. In the magazine, I found a picture of Megan Fox. She was so hot in it. And so curvaceous. I felt aroused. I said 'No, you like cock, __not__ pussy.' But I was in my room with the door locked. I thought 'Who's gonna know?' So I did it. And it felt good. Really good. It was like my first gay experience."

"Well, er... she __is__ curvaceous. I'll give you that," said Stocking. "And her hair. Her hair is AWESOME!"

"You ever done it to a girl before?" asked Panty.

"Never," said Stocking.

"What, you homophobic? You thinking about joining the Phelps Family, bitch?" asked Panty.

"No," said Stocking. "Women are not attractive to me, AT ALL."

"I didn't want to do it at first," said Panty. "But a part of me went 'Could be fun.' and it was."

"Who knows?" said Stocking. "Who would you recommend?"

"Er, probably... Mary Elizabeth Winstead in Make It Happen," said Panty. "The movie sucks, but it's worth watching for the dance scenes."

"Okay, I'll give it a go," said Stocking.

So later that night, Stocking borrowed the DVD of Make It Happen. She took it to her room and began watching it on her DVD player. As she watched it, she agreed the movie is rather dull. But later, it got to that sexy scene where Mary was performing on stage. She had a suit and a hat on. She tore off her trousers revealing her legs and took off her jacket revealing her shoulders and arms as she did that sensual dance.

"Her legs are amazing," thought Stocking. "No wonder I couldn't stop looking at them in Scott Pilgrim VS The World."

To her surprise, she started to feel aroused. She wondered if she should do it. She fought the temptation a little bit, but then decided to give in and not care.

"Oh what the fuck," she said as she put her hand down the front of her skirt and entered a whole new world. She had the biggest orgasm of her life. Caused by a __woman__. She was enjoying this very much.

But little did Stocking know, there was a small camera hidden inside her doll that sat on the bed facing her from behind. It recorded everything at that moment.

Panty sat on her bed in __her__ own bedroom, watching from __her__ ipad. She watched Stocking pleasure herself to the lovely Mary Winstead.

"I am __so__ putting this on Youtube," she cackled.

END

Clap, clap, clap your hands!


End file.
